


Island in the Sun

by dattebiyos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mermaids, Minor Character Death, Pirates, not that being a tag, this tagging shit kinda hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattebiyos/pseuds/dattebiyos
Summary: "He would be half the world away, floating in a turquoise sea, dancing by the moonlight"
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	Island in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Dia for coming up with this concept and helping me with ideas and just being supportive I love you and happy birthday!
> 
> Thank you @kierigakure for betaing this and clowns for readings my horrible drafts and giving me feedback + support I love you guys!

Hashirama knew he was to stay away from humans. It was a rule that had been drilled into him since he was a child, but he had never been more grateful that it never stuck than in this moment. He watched as the beautiful raven haired man fell overboard after taking a blow meant for one of his crewmates, a younger man who looked strikingly similar to him. 

He hit the water with a muted noise, sinking into the depths rather than attempting to swim back to the surface. That’s when Hashirama realized he was unconscious. He quickly swam towards him, noticing the small amount of blood floating from near his head in a faint crimson cloud as he got closer. He grabbed the man, holding him close to his chest as he swam towards the shore. He pumped his tail giving himself a burst of speed, knowing that humans couldn’t breathe underwater.

Within seconds Hashirama reached a secluded area of a beach overlooking a seaside town. He crawled onto shore, the unconscious man once pressed loosely to his back hitting the wet sand beside him with a dull thud. When the man showed no signs of regaining consciousness, he felt his heart drop. He crawled closer to him, tail catching in the damp sand. A few moments passed and the man’s chest failed to rise and fall, droplets of seawater dotting the corners of his pale lips.

_Come on, don’t die on me!_

Hashirama gently touched his face, webbed fingers ghosting over the considerable gash on his forehead. Pressing the pad of his thumb to the wound, Hashirama allowed his eyes to shut tight. After a moment of concentration - feeling the essence of his intent working to heal the injury - he opened them. Though the wound had drunk considerably, the man still would not open his eyes or even take a breath. His gaze shifted to the pale lips.

In that moment he recalled a memory of one of the few times he ventured close to the shore, having overheard the commotion of a human washing onto the surface after being swept away at sea. The crewmate that found him pressed their lips together - a parody of a kiss - in an attempt to revive the man. Maybe, just maybe he could do the same to save the life of this man!

Breathing deeply through his mouth, he gently pressed his lips against that of the man’s pale and blue parted ones. With a quick prayer, Hashirama exhaled quickly through his mouth, and, were the gods ever on his side because the man seized up beneath him!

He quickly pulled back, watching as the man turned his head to the side and began coughing up water. Webbed hand pressed between the man’s shoulder blades, Hashirama helped him turn the rest of his body to vomit up the rest of the seawater. Just how much did this man inhale during the short time he was submerged?

The man flopped on his back once he was done, his chest rapidly rising and falling. Hashirama was still leaning over him when his eyes fluttered open, shining with awareness for a brief moment before sliding shut once more. Hashirama flinched back, the man wasn’t supposed to have seen him, he had to leave, now. He could already hear Tobirama scolding him for exposing himself to a “filthy human”.

Quickly he dragged himself back into the water, feeling better for the waves rushing over his body. With one final glance in the man’s direction, he dove back into the water.

Everything had happened so fast, one minute they had been calmly sailing after pulling out of some town Madara had already forgotten the name of and in the next, they were fighting the Royal Navy that somehow managed to track them down. Then Izuna was in trouble and his body moved on his own, he didn’t think, didn’t blink before placing himself in front of his little brother.

“MADARA!”

There was a blinding pain in his head and then he was weightless before it all went black.

Next thing he knew he was laying on his side heaving up water. His chest, lungs, and throat burned as he expelled the salty water from his body. Finally, it was over. Exhausted Madara rolled onto his back, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. 

An inaudible moan of pain forced itself through his throat as he tried to force his eyes open. His body felt glued to the sand below and it was like someone had taken an axe to his skull. 

Repeatedly.

With a great effort, Madara eventually forced his eyes open. Rather than being greeted with the harsh glare of the midday sun, he instead was staring right into a pair of caramel brown eyes. Eyes that belonged to the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Wait- that wasn’t right.

Madara felt his heartbeat speed up, where was he? Was he captured? Were Izuna and the crew okay? His mind was moving a mile a minute, something his aching head didn’t appreciate. He could very well assume he was a prisoner now, there was no way he’d have washed up somewhere and met someone with the intent to help him. However the pain in his head coupled with the rush of adrenaline sapped him of any energy he had left and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

The next time he came to he was indeed met with the harsh glare of the midday sun. He squinted his eyes against the glare, his head throbbing and his mouth dry. With a pained groan he forced himself up on his elbows, staring at the now calm waves of the sea.

Somehow he had washed up on the shore relatively unharmed which shouldn’t have been possible after the blow he knew he took to the head, coupled with the fact that the waters had been rough and the ship was miles out in the ocean at the time of the ambush. The waves gently lapped at his feet as he struggled to fill in the gaps between the fight with the royal navy and his arrival on the beach. Flashes of warm brown eyes, even browner skin, and long brown hair flitted through his mind.

Madara groaned as he was hit with another wave of pain, hand moving to grip his head. He flinched as he made contact with his wound, frowning thoughtfully as he realized it wasn’t as bad as it ought have been. But why?

Could it have been that person?

No. It wasn’t possible. They weren’t real. No human alive could’ve rescued him like that.

Regardless he had more important things to focus on like how he was going to get back to Izuna and his crew. He had no money and no idea of where he was, though he’d probably figure out the latter if he got his ass up and headed for the nearest town. Sighing, he forced himself to fully sit up, hand pressing into the sand as he started to push himself to his fe- huh.

Beneath his hand Madara felt something cool and smooth. He closed his fist around it and lifted it up towards him. And there gleaming in his palm, was a pale green crystal necklace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't drag me too bad. Updates ... well you'll get them when you get them (shut up becca and co). Find me on twitter @dattebiyos mwah!


End file.
